


Sugardaddy

by Endora89



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Misty encuentra una serie de fotografías y emails de su época de universitario.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Sugardaddy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y hago este fanfiction sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Fanfic dedicado a Waterfenix

**SugarDaddy.**

  
  
  
Había enviado a reparar mi vieja laptop, la use cuando estaba en la preparatoria y parte de la universidad.  
Creí que había perdido todos mis archivos, pero no fue así, claro, quien la reparo fue mi socio y amigo, era obvio que Dio haría un excelente trabajo.  
  
  
Encontré mails y fotos que creí perdidos. Mi padre falleció hace unos meses y pensé que ya no habría manera de recuperar las fotos que guarde aquí de él.  
  
  
No fue lo único que encontré.  
  
  
Una carpeta, ‘K.Z’ por supuesto, tenía que estar, nunca la borre porque cuando todo termino lance la laptop y ahí quedo todo. Tenía que haber fotos, Mails, y cuanta ocurrencia fui a guardar de él.  
La abrí y en efecto, su apuesto rostro de fríos ojos y sonrisa de medio lado me recibió. Encontré el primer mail que me envió _“Soy K.Z, y me gustaría conocerte, si te interesa responde a este mail”_.  
  
  
Los recuerdos llegaron como un torrente a mi mente, su voz, su risa, sus ojos, su piel, su cabello… su perfume.  
La forma en que lo conocí no fue de lo más convencional –lanzo una risita al aire y paso mis manos por mi cara, mi largo cabello no me molesta hoy, ya que lo traigo en una coleta.  
  
  
Hace tantos años de eso…  
  
  
Estaba en mi segundo año de universidad, había elegido una ingeniería electrónica y estaba volviéndome loco, pero estaba bien en cierta medida, ninguna carrera me causaba especial entusiasmo, pero me estaba yendo decentemente en esta.  
El mejor de mi clase era mi mejor amigo, Dio Villalobos, lo había conocido en la casa para estudiantes donde rentaba un cuarto, él estaba en el de al lado. Mi familia me daba una pequeña pensión que cierto sea no me alcanzaba para mucho, pero yo no quise ir a la universidad de mi ciudad natal, había soportado ya suficientes años de burlas sobre mi apariencia femenina como para querer más.  
  
  
La pensión me alcanzaba para pagar mis estudios y el cuarto en renta además de mi comida y algún que otro gusto personal. Pero hasta ahí.  
  
  
Dio tenía una situación económica más holgada, no era de esta ciudad tampoco, pero su hermano mayor residía allí y aunque Dio no vivía con él ya que este era casado y con hijos y mi amigo no quería causar molestias, pero si le ayudaba los fines de semana con su negocio, tenía un lote de autos y motocicletas semi nuevos. Dio lo ayudaba ya fuese en el taller o en las ventas. Es muy bueno para las ventas, podía venderle un refrigerador a un pingüino si quería. Tenía una motocicleta, que era nuestro transporte cada día a la universidad, yo no podía darle para la gasolina así que el trato era que lavaba su ropa y él me llevaba y traía, aunque tuviésemos horarios diferentes, ya fuera que yo llegara temprano y él me esperase a la salida o viceversa.  
  
  
Todo iba relativamente normal. Hasta que una mañana llamo mi madre a la casa de estudiantes _“Misty, hijo, lo siento, tu padre ha tenido un accidente de trabajo y lo han incapacitado.”_ Mi padre era profesor de educación primaria y un idiota lo había arrollado. Por supuesto ese fin de semana fui a verlo al hospital, estaba estable pero no podría regresar al trabajo en un tiempo.  
  
  
Al llegar y verlo postrado en esa cama seminconsciente por los medicamentos y tan lastimado, una rabia sorda se apodero de mí, pero ni siquiera había a quien culpar, el causante había huido.  
Mamá me dijo lo del accidente de trabajo para no asustarme tanto, pero lo cierto era que papá tendría que pasar incluso por rehabilitación física, una de sus piernas estaba bastante mal, aunque no había sufrido ninguna lesión grave en la cabeza.  
  
  
En el pasillo del hospital mamá me hizo sentarme en un rincón apartado de quienes estaban esperando ahí sentados y del personal del hospital.  
  
  
“Misty, querido. No se por cuánto tiempo tu padre vaya a estar así” había dicho mi madre con sus manos temblorosas entrelazadas “La pensión e indemnización que nos van a otorgar no es mucha, y si no quiero renunciar a mi trabajo tendré que contratar una enfermera en lo que se rehabilita tu padre. Tu hermano está en el último año de instituto… No sé si pueda pagar lo de ambos.” se veía en serio preocupada, no sabía hasta qué punto era por papá y hasta qué punto por nosotros.  
  
  
“Está bien mamá, puedo conseguirme un trabajo de medio tiempo, para que no tengas que mandarme tanto dinero… de pronto algo hizo clic en mi cerebro, me quede rígido ante este pensamiento.” A no ser que necesites ayuda en casa, en ese caso puedo regresar.  
  
  
“No… Yo puedo contratar a una enfermera y tú hermano me ha dicho que me ayudara también, lo que me preocupa es que salgas de la universidad si no puedo cubrir las cuotas. He hablado con el médico y exceptuando lo de su pierna, no hay daños serios. Pero nos esperan unos meses muy duros económicamente.” de pronto la vi cansada, más cansada que nunca. No sólo era la preocupación por papá, sino el peso de llevar ella sola la carga de los tres.  
  
  
“Me conseguiré un trabajo, y en caso de que lo necesites volveré aquí para ayudarte.” acaricie su cabello, ella yo teníamos casi el mismo tono de pelo, pero lo ondulado lo había heredado de mi padre.  
  
  
“Quizá si regresaras aquí a terminar tu carrera, sé que no es el mismo plan de estudios, pero…”  
  
  
“Hagamos esto mamá…” yo podía volver para ayudarla a ella con el cuidado de mi padre, pero no para seguir mi vida aquí “Si tu o yo nos las vemos muy duras en estos meses, volveré. Pero si todo sale bien, tanto en lo económico como en la recuperación de papá, seguiré donde estoy.” le sonreí y ella también, por un momento casi no pude aguantar su mirada triste. Pero ¿Cómo le dices a tu madre que no quieres volver al lugar donde no eres feliz porque te insultan? Viví muchos años siendo el objeto de burla de vecinos y compañeros, un extranjero con un extraño acento, costumbres y rasgos femeninos, no es precisamente el más popular del barrio.  
  
  
Ella acepto, yo me quede a ayudarla ese fin de semana, aunque una tía (hermana de mi padre) vino desde otra ciudad para ayudar, lo cual también me dio la seguridad suficiente y el valor de volver a la universidad.  
  
  
Dio fue por mí a la central de autobuses, aunque no tenía por qué hacerlo.  
Ya en la casa le conté lo que había pasado y que quizá tendría que volver, pero él me animo e incluso me dijo que hablaría con su hermano para ver si me podía conseguir un trabajo en su negocio.  
Mientras eso sucedía yo pensé en trabajar como mesero por las noches, pero estábamos justo en periodo de exámenes, un cambio así no sería bueno, aún tenía dinero para el resto del mes, pero tendría que pensar en algo rápido, el tiempo se me venía encima.  
  
  
“He dejado solicitud en varios lugares, pero no me han llamado, supongo que es el hecho de que nunca antes había trabajado, prefieren entrevistar a alguien con experiencia” suspire y apoye mi barbilla sobre la mesa donde estábamos pasando nuestro receso.  
  
  
“Mi hermano está viendo la posibilidad de darte trabajo, por el momento está todo cubierto” dijo Dio “Pero yo te puedo ayudar con dinero. ¿Por cierto ya comiste?”  
  
  
“No es necesario que lo hagas…” mi estómago traicionero hizo un ruido, lo cual me hizo sonrojar.  
  
  
“Ya vuelvo…” Dio se levantó y se dirigió hacia los puestos de comida que había en la zona de cafetería.  
  
  
June, una amiga que habíamos conocido desde que llego a vivir a la misma casa que nosotros me miro de una forma perspicaz y sonrió un poco, no supe que significaba esa sonrisa, no parecía de burla o algo así. Aprovechando que Dio se había ido ella se acercó a mi tomando el lugar de este.  
  
  
“¿Sabes Misty? Te voy a contar algo que llevo haciendo más de un año, para ayudarme con mis estudios” ella llevaba una carrera diferente “Si te lo cuento es porque se lo que es estar en tu situación. Pues bien” se aclaró la garganta y miro un poco a nuestro alrededor antes de continuar- ¿Recuerdas cuando rompí con Shundemort?” asentí, ellos había sido novios de instituto y al llegar aquí Shun después de unos meses la había dejado… por otro chico. Ella lo catalogo como su innombrable -aunque en el primer mes se nombraba mucho- “¿Recuerdas que lo tome tan mal que reprobé muchas materias? Todas las que tomaba si no mal recuerdo. Mis padres me habían matado si se enterasen del dinero que iba a costarles esos extraordinarios. Y bueno, como ya sabes nunca he tenido trabajo”  
  
  
“Nos dijiste que tus padres te habían apoyado…”  
  
  
“Mentí. Ellos ni se enteraron”  
  
  
“¿Cómo pagaste todo? Creo recordar que incluso el dinero de la cuota escolar lo gastaste en un departamento que rentaste para ti y Shundemort, y no pudiste recuperar todo lo del depósito”  
  
  
“Tonterías que comete una” hizo una mueca de asco que incluso se veía linda en su atractivo rostro “La verdad me puse muy mal, cuando salí de mi depresión por ya sabes quién, todo mi mundo se había vuelto de cabeza” asentí y me sentí culpable de no apoyarla más, a veces los hombres en verdad no entendemos los problemas de las mujeres “Me sentía perdida, pero una compañera de carrera, que ya se graduó, por cierto. Me hablo de esto…” saco su laptop, la más avanzada por aquel entonces, y habido en una de las pestañas una página de internet “Sugar.sugar… lo sé suena a la canción de los Archies que escuchaban nuestros padres, pero, es una página para conseguir sugardaddys” bajo la voz.  
  
  
“Suggar ¿Qué?” por ese tiempo el termino no era tan popular como ahora, no sabía de qué me hablaba.  
  
  
“Sugardaddy, un mecenas, por decirlo así. Mira, entras y te registras. Y si le gustas a una persona mayor, el mecenas o sugardaddy o sugarmama, te contacta por email y se pueden citar… Para conocerse”  
  
  
Citarse para conocerse… o sea…  
  
  
“¡¿Prostitución?!” estaba completamente sorprendido y me enderece en el asiento de golpe.  
  
  
“¡Cállate!” me halo del suéter color durazno que llevaba “No es tal así. Mira, no es como las páginas de edecanes o scorts y esas cosas. No. Mira deja que te siga platicando” se calmó un poco y la tensión de sus hombros bajo, a lo lejos vi que Dio ya estaba pidiendo la comida “Yo lo dude igual que tú, pensé que sería arriesgado y así, pero no. Estaba demasiado desesperada y me registre, un sujeto me contacto, hablamos por mail, le conté mi situación y para mi sorpresa cubrió la cuota atrasada que debía, me cito para un café y acepte, yo lo escuchaba hablarme de sus problemas, íbamos al cine, a comer, etc. Pago todos mis extraordinarios. Y fue sólo eso. Por lo menos casi el primer año, luego todo se tornó más personal… si sabes a lo que me refiero” hizo un ademan con la mano “Ahora el me paga casi todo, digo mis padres obvio cubren la cuota de la universidad y me siguen dando un dinero extra, pero lo que es el departamento, la motoneta, ropa, zapatos y demás es mi sugardaddy”  
  
  
La mire algo perplejo, nunca me lo imagine de ella, si usaba ropa de marca y perfumes, pero como era hija única pensé que serían regalos de sus padres.  
  
  
“Puedes intentarlo, si no quieres volver a casa con tus padres, dices que serán unos meses, no tiene que pasar nada en ese tiempo, para que yo me acostara con mi sugardaddy paso casi un año, él cubrió todo sólo por salir un poco conmigo. No estoy enamorada, si eso te preguntas. Lo quiero, pero hasta ahí. La regla es no enamorarse. Son hombres mayores con vidas ya hechas”  
  
  
Y termino la conversación con el clic de su laptop al cerrarse.  
  
  
  
_  
Continuará..._


End file.
